Talk:Pixie Queen 57 (Card)
I got this pet off of Smogger I have leveled her to ancient and she still does nothing. What am I doing wrong? All stats are maxed as well. I am not school of life but didn't think that mattered to a pet you got as a drop. Any help is greatly appreciated. MsGin 20:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Scarlet DragonBlood Two Pixe Queens Well, there are too different Pixe Queens(just never made a page for both) one gives card like this one, other doesn't give card, trying to figure out difference. User:Michaelghostbringer Are you Positive? Are you positive its the same pet exactly? It has to be live realm, pedigree of 57, not a hatched pet (which yours doesn't sound like) and have the exact same name. I ask because there has been a lot of confusion on the wiki with similar looking pets that actually have different names (Midnight Sprite vs Dark Sprite, Flamezilla vs Firezilla, etc.). Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 01:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Are you Positive Yes I am me and my brother have an account we kept farming smogger, he yelled YES when he got it then NOOO because it didn't give card Mine did because I farmed someone else. Also, he is getting an account ok Wizard101 Wiki. His account will be Nicholasghostbringer thx for reading User:Michaelghostbringer No Card Pixie Queen I asked because multiple people who have claimed to have the no card version of the pet have also put that its pedigree is 29 and not 57, which would indicate a different pet. If not, that means there are three pets, or some major errors in what has been posted. ErinEmeraldflame 20:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Pixie Queen Just logged on and looked she is a Ancient Pixie Queen but her pedigree is only a 29 she did come from Smogger however. So guess I wasted a bunch of time trying to get something she isn't going to give lol. MsGin 13:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Scarlet Dragonblood Two different Pet Pages Since there seem to be two very different pets, there are two different pet pages now: Pixie Queen 57 (Card) for the pet that appears to be retired, and Pixie Queen 29 (No Card) for the one that is now dropped by Smogger. ErinEmeraldflame 16:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yours is the other one Yours is the other one Death Lord 12:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hatching FYI: Erin and I hatched our Pixie Queen 57 together for 51,180 gold. The product of this hatching was another Pixie Queen 57 (with Fairy card). Nebrie 15:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone have a pixie queen 57 who can cross it with something to get a pixie queen 57 with a card... I really want one and will trade you a ton of treasure cards... Hatching Did you hatch it with another pixie queen with a card or just one with and one without a card??? Response: For Erin and I, we each had a Pixie Queen with a Card. We hatched them together to get brand new Pixie Queens and we were happy to see that the newly hatched Pixie Queens had a card too. We thought MAYBE, since the pet was retired, we would only get a pet with a high pedigree but no card. Glad we were wrong! Nebrie 22:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC)